1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shower caps and more particularly pertains to a new head washing cap for preventing water from coming in contact with a face of a user while washing hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shower caps is known in the prior art. More specifically, shower caps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 5,146,629; U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,354; U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,017; U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,777; U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,054; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,193.
In these respects, the head washing cap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing water from coming in contact with a face of a user while washing hair.